


A Cursed Perfect Match

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2018 Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, M/M, Size Difference, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: Dean’s still cursed into his younger body when a spell hits Sam, sending him back to being soulless.





	A Cursed Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> After posting my big huge J2DG fic, the Mods didn’t close down quite on time as everybody scrambled to write as much as possible into the wee hours. (We were all having way too much fun.) This was the first of the two short fills I managed to whip out!
> 
> Prompt: Sam/Dean, soulless!Sam, deaged!Dean  
> 'About a Boy'. Before they can lift the spell on Dean, Sam gets hit with another spell. He's back to being soulless. Now Dean, still trapped in his younger self, with his bratty attitude, collides with the force that is soulless Sam.

“Well, that spell wasn’t it,” Dean said, every inch the sulky teenage boy he wasn’t supposed to be.

“I think it did something,” Sam said, brow furrowed. “I feel...different.”

“Different how?” Dean asked, head coming up.

“Sharper,” Sam said. “Clear, focused. Almost like when I was…”

“Soulless,” Dean finished. He was never going to forget that particular episode of their history. “Crap.”

“Well, look on the bright side,” Sam said.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. “I don’t think there’s a bright side here, Sam.”

“Of course there is,” Sam hummed. “I had tons of awesome sex while I was soulless, and you’re a teenage boy again, which means your dick is always up for more orgasms. This is going to be like a match made in heaven.”

“Except,” Dean growled, “for how we’re brothers, and heaven’s not big on incest. Neither am I, for that matter. You’re not _supposed_ to be, either.”

“Well, luckily, I’m amoral now,” Sam said. “So I don’t care.”

“I care!” Dean glared at him.

Sam smiled. It was like a shark’s smile. “Yeah, but you’re little now, so you have to do what I want you to do,” he said, like he was explaining something very, very obvious.

Dean backed up, suddenly afraid, but it was too late: Sam was looming over him, manhandling him around, fishing into his too-big pants and coaxing his little overeager, traitorous dick into liking his big, capable brother’s hands, as they stroked and cupped and fondled him.

Once he was too wound up to put up any kind of coherent argument about why this was very wrong and they shouldn’t be doing it, Sam twisted him around again and knelt down, sucking his far-from-full-grown dick into a warm, cavernous mouth. It was without a doubt the best blowjob Dean had ever experienced in his _life_ , because not only was Sam’s mouth so much bigger than Dean’s current dick that he could easily fit the whole thing in down to the root with only the tip going into his throat, but Dean’s not-so-innocent little brother had picked up some _serious_ blowjob skills along the way. Had he been way less discerning than Dean had assumed, when he was soullessly searching for new bedpartners at every stop?

It didn’t matter, because he was sucking Dean’s brain out through his dick. And when Dean was a limp little puddle of teenage boy, Sam simply scooped him up in his arms and carried him off to the nearest bed, muttering, “That was great, Dean. I love your taste. Weirdly familiar, you know? It’s probably a brothers thing. I bet you’re going to feel fantastic when I fuck you. Your ass is virgin tight again, it’s gotta be. We’re gonna have such great times together, Dean; I really want to see how many times in a night I can make you come.”

Dean groaned. There had never been any point arguing with Sam when he got stubborn about something.


End file.
